


Wine and Defiance Do Not Mix

by FairyAngel12



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Both characters may be ooc, Hairbrush, M/M, Over the Knee, Pet Names, Spanking, erik is a brat, raoul loves him anyway, slight daddy kink but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAngel12/pseuds/FairyAngel12
Summary: Raoul returns to find Erik at the table drinking wine. Things are going well until Raoul decides Erik has had enough.Erik learns bratty behavior only gets him one thing.A spanking.Sorry for crappy title and summary. I didn't know what else to put.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 16





	Wine and Defiance Do Not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based off the 2004 movie, only Erik is thin yet lean instead of the build he had in the movie

Three weeks.

Three weeks since the fire.

Three weeks since they left. Since he left. 

He had let them both go, expecting them to run off and get married. It was what he thought they wanted. What Raoul wanted. Imagine his surprise when he read news of the engagement being called off. It had sparked hope in him at first, but as time went by, it became clear the vicomte wasn’t returning to him. He had forgotten about him. Betrayed him just as Christine had.

Erik fought back another wave of tears as he downed his third glass of wine. He felt foolish for thinking someone as perfect as Raoul would be able to love a broken monstrous being such as himself. That he could be loved despite all the terrible things he had done. He just hoped wherever the vicomte was, he was happy.

“Even if it means I’m alone..” Erik leaned his head against his arm and sobbed quietly unable fight it any longer. 

“Have you given up on me already?” 

Erik jolted upright and looked up to see Raoul standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a disappointed pout on his face. Erik had the sense to appear sheepish as he nodded, “I-I thought you weren’t coming back..”

Raoul sighed then pulled up a chair and sat next to Erik, “I promised I would, sweetheart. Things took a bit longer than I expected them to that’s all.”

Erik nodded again keeping his gaze on the floor out of embarrassment, “I’m sorry..”

Raoul sighed and gave a chuckle as he pulled Erik close into an embrace, “How about you stop hogging the wine and share some with me.”

Erik nodded as Raoul got up and retrieved a glass from the cupboard.

As they drank, Raoul explained what had happened between him and Christine while Erik straddled his lap and petted his hair. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do so, but the vicomte didn’t seem to be against it. Rather, he seemed content to hold Erik's hips in a firm but gentle grip while they talked. Erik would blame the blush donning his face on the wine if anyone asked him. He did have a few glasses after all.

Too bad Raoul knew better if his smirk was anything to go by.

Damn him.

When had he stopped talking anyway?

He must have pouted because Raoul chuckled and pulled him closer in that possessive manner that somehow never failed to make him melt, “Don’t act like you’re not enjoying yourself, sweetheart. Daddy knows “

Erik ducked his head, appearing sheepish as he felt a strange stirring in his stomach and groin, “Sorry, daddy.”

Raoul kissed his forehead the patted his left cheek, “Its okay, sweetheart. Daddy loves you.”

“L-love you too, daddy.” Erik blushed as he kissed Raoul’s cheek then reached for his glass of wine and was about to drink it when Raoul stopped him, a stern look on his face.

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, mister.”

“Raoul, I’m fine.”

“No, Erik, you’ve had enough. Put the glass down.”

Erik stuck out his tongue at Raoul, then started to take a drink anyway, but this time was stopped as Raoul yanked the glass away from him and set it on the table. Erik turned to tell him off but was slapped before he could even open his mouth. He sat there frozen from the shock and sting of the slap, then swallowed as he realized what he had done. He whimpered as he looked at Raoul, cowering from the heated glare that met his gaze. He was in for it now.

“R-Raoul I'm-“

“Get your hairbrush and bring it to me.”

“B-but-“

“Now.”

Erik gulped, shaking as he stood up and did as he was told. When he returned, he gave Raoul the hairbrush then tried pleading with him again as Raoul set the hairbrush down next to the wine glass, “R-Raoul, please...I-I’m sorry..”

“Over my knee.” 

“R-Raoul..”

“I will not tell you again.”

Erik ducked his head, tears stinging his eyes as he layed across Raoul’s lap. Raoul adjusted him a bit then placed his arm across his back to hold him in place then brought his other hand down with a hard SMACK!

Erik yelped then began squirming as Raoul continued the spanking, “Ouch! Ow! Raoul, please! I’m sorry!”

SMACK!

“Tell me why you’re being punished, Erik.” Raoul scolded being swats bringing his hand down harder causing Erik to struggle even more.

“B-because I was defiant and disrespectful- ouch!”

“How so?” SMACK!

“Ow! I-I argued with you when y-you told me enough a-and then stuck my tongue out-”

“Like a disobedient little brat.” SMACK! “You will learn quickly that such behavior will only get you one thing.”

Erik sniffled wishing he could take back his actions as the heat in his rear increased, “A spanking...”

Already learning his lesson. Good. Raoul stopped long enough to reach over and pick up the hairbrush, “That’s right. Alright, Erik, I will give you fifteen with the hairbrush. As long as you are good and count them, that’s all you will get. If you forget, or if you start giving me attitude again, not only will I add extra swats, but I’ll remove your pants as well. Am I clear?”

Erik gave a shaky nod, “Y-yes, sir..”

“Good boy. Remember to count, sweetheart, and this will be over before you know it.”

Erik gave another nod, “Y-yes, sir..I’m sorry..”

“I know, baby.” Raoul gave Erik’s bottom a few pats with the brush then brought it down with a harsh CRACK!

Erik cried out but counted like he was told, “O-one..”

CRACK!

“Ow-ow! T-two..!”

Erik began to kick and squirm as the firy pain in his rear intensified with every swat, barely able to keep count as his crying turned to sobbing, “S-seven! P-please Raoul! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

CRACK!

“Ow!! Ow! Eight.!”

Erik froze when he heard the hairbrush being set down, then whimpered with relief when Raoul began rubbing some of the heat out, “We’re almost done, Erik. You’re doing good, baby. Shhhh.”

Erik’s sobs slowed to sniffles as the heat slowly faded. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as he relaxed a bit more, earning a chuckle from Raoul, “Does that feel good, baby?”

“Mmhm...daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can it please be over? I learned my lesson..”

“No baby, but since you were so good, I’ll go back to using my hand instead of the brush. How does that sound?”

Erik thought it over then nodded. He didn’t like the idea of continuing the punishment, but he was glad Raoul wouldn’t be using the brush anymore. That thing hurt! He was also relieved that Raoul’s tone had softened and he was back to using pet names, meaning he was no longer angry with him. The clipped tone he had been using had hurt almost as much as the slap on the face had.

A pat on the thigh was the only warning he got before a hand was brought down hard on his sore behind. He yelped and whined as he resumed counting, “N-nine...”

SMACK!

“Ouch! T-ten..”

Each swat was brought down harder than the last. Erik squirmed and yelped, but managed to keep count until Raoul finally delivered the final swat. He sniffled keeping his gaze down as Raoul helped him sit up and held him close, rocking and shushing him as he rubbed his back, “It’s over, sweetheart. Shhh, it’s okay. It’s over.”

“I’m sorry...”

“You’re forgiven, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too...”

They sat there for a while as Raoul continued to rock Erik while patting his back. Erik closed his eyes, smiling despite what had just happened. While the punishment had been painful, he was surprised to find he actually felt better, lighter. He wouldn’t ever dare ask for a repeat, and he hoped to avoid any future punishments, but the warmth and safety he was feeling right now as Raoul held him close was something he would never trade for anything else. He sighed and nuzzled Raoul’s chest as he drifted to sleep, “I love you..”

Raoul smiled and kissed Erik’s forehead, then carefully picked him up and carried him to bed. Once he managed to get in the bed with him, he positioned himself and the pillows so that he was leaning against them, then shuffled Erik so that he was laying on his stomach on top of Raoul. He breathed a content sigh as he petted Erik’s hair, “I love you too, Erik.”


End file.
